


Picture Perfect

by marblestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblestuff/pseuds/marblestuff
Summary: Lance McClain, photography major and star soccer player at Altea University, makes a vow to find out who the cute boy with the camera was. He's got a heart of gold, a will of steal, and he is dead set on finding the kid in the black sweatshirt.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first klance fic and first fic on ao3 in general. Here's the first chapter, hope you like it!

The wind ripped through Lance's hair, blowing it backwards as he raced towards the ball. He managed to swipe it out of reach of a player from the other team and turn it around. Bolting down the field, he cleanly kicked the ball past the goalie and into the goal, scoring another point for his team. 

Lance smiled and ran back to his side of the field with the rest of his team as the spectators on the sidelines cheered and clapped. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and waited for the ref to blow his whistle and let them know when to start. 

Lance had begun playing recreational soccer when he was only three years old, and had continued playing up into college. Luckily, all of his experience made him quite good. He was better than most of the other players, and tryouts were a breeze for him. 

The whistle blew, and Shiro began taking the ball up towards the opposing team's goal. 

Takashi Shirogane, better known as Shiro. When Lance had first joined the team, he thought of Shiro as a rival. After all, he was older and had been on the team longer. Lance was sure that Shiro could take his position if he wanted it. 

After the first year, though, Lance came to realize that Shiro is a good teammate. He was fast, strong, and definitely helped Lance be a better player in general. They worked together quite well, and Lance stopped worrying about being overtaken. 

Shiro attempted to pass it to a teammate, but someone from the opposing team intercepted that pass and turned the ball around, away from his goal. 

Lance had decided that this was his favorite team to work with yet, and they were all pretty impressive players all around. They'd won a lot of games and were just generally fun people, which made Lance's experience on the Altea University soccer team even more enjoyable. 

Lance's team's defenders boot the ball back up, and he managed to get a hold of it before someone from the opposite team did. He sprinted with it, then passed it to Shiro when he was close enough to do so without error. Shiro gave a quick pass to another teammate, who shot and scored. 

This game was going well, and Lance was extremely confident in their ability to win. He smiled as the crowd yelled and jogged back to his position. On his way back, he noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye.

The flash wasn't a surprise to him. He saw a lot, as plenty of people took pictures of the games, even though the referees highly discouraged it. So, he wasn't sure why he felt compelled to look over and see who had taken the picture.  
He glanced to the sidelines and noticed a boy kneeling on the ground with a camera. He wore a black sweater and black shorts, and his black hair was tied up in a ponytail. He looked quite uninterested in the game itself and more focused on the camera, so Lance assumed that he was the one who had taken the picture.

His first thought was, Is this kid emo or something?

His second, Crap, he's cute. 

And, with the sound of the whistle getting him out of his daze, Shit, the game is starting.  
Lance turned his head away from the pretty boy on the sidelines and focused back on the game. He couldn't let some guy distract him now, in the heat of the game. He had a team to beat. 

By the end of the game, Lance was pretty frustrated. He'd missed three shots and that wasn't like him at all. He sat on the sidelines, sipping his water bottle. The black-haired boy he'd seen a little bit ago was nowhere to be found.  
Lance felt something pang in his chest. Disappointment? 

He sighed and silently hoped not. There was no reason to feel like that. He didn't even know the kid-he could be a stalker for all he knew. Not to mention the guy looked totally uninterested in the game, what good would it be trying to make friends with someone who was barely interested in his game?

Lance packed up his soccer supplies and began the walk back to his dorm. After thinking for awhile, he realized he still hadn't done his photography project. With that, he also realized that the boy was probably taking pictures for his.

The project that was assigned was for everyone to take and edit pictures for the yearbook. They were each assigned a team, club, or class to photograph. Lance personally was assigned to photograph the hockey team. He figured that the boy was most likely assigned to photograph the boy's soccer team.

Lance stuck his key into his dorm door and opened it, making a mental note to go to one of the hockey team's practices soon.  
Shutting the door behind him, Lance walked in, seeing his roommate Hunk building a computer of some sort at their kitchen table. Hunk majored in computer science, while Lance majored in photography, so 99% of the time Lance had no clue what his friend was doing. 

"How was the game?" Hunk asked, not even looking up from his work.

"Fine." Lance said. He put his things on the floor and flopped onto the couch, taking off his cleats and dropping them next to the rest of his supplies.

"You sound kinda disappointing. Did you guys lose?" Hunk said.

"No, we won." Lance shrugged. "I just had an off day. Got distracted by some kid taking pictures and it threw off my performance for the rest of the game." 

Hunk nodded. "I see. "

"I really wanna find out who that kid was." Lance sighed.

"Why, so you can go yell at him for messing up your game focus?" Hunk smirked.

Lance shook his head. "Not at all. I just wanna be friends with the kid. He seemed to be an interesting kid, and it's always good to expand your friend group."

Hunk shrugged. "I bet you'll see him around campus someday soon."

Lance got up and rubbed his eyes. "Hopefully." He mumbled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head off to bed because that game left me exhausted. Goodnight." 

He went into his room as Hunk returned the goodnight with a wave.  
Lance took off his jersey and got into bed, head rushing with thoughts. He surprised himself with how much he wanted to be friends with the kid. He didn't even know how he was going to find out his name.  
Lance didn't even really understand what his obsession with the kid was. There wasn't anything really special about him. People took pictures all the time and it never phased him.

So why was this different?

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me as I finish up school and learn the ropes of ao3! The next chapter will be longer, I swear.  
> Until then, you can follow me on twitter: @marblestuff


End file.
